Wireless transmission and receipt of streaming data typically includes transmission, processing, buffering and receiving performed as a function of clock information, such as clock recovery and bit clock data, or by related tracking loop information. In selecting most efficient transmission mechanisms/schemes, for example, typical systems make measurements at the data sink or receiver on values like packet or bit error rate, or signal strength. However, since the transmission mechanisms/schemes are selected based on such time domain observations, the capabilities of selecting and diversifying the transmission are limited. Drawbacks of these systems surround the failure of utilizing combinations of spatial, frequency, and time mechanisms/schemes to achieve the full breadth of transmission diversity available.
Other existing systems for processing and receiving streaming data sometimes include specialized tracking components implemented to process such information even during times when it is changing very rapidly. However, such components generally must be realized via complex and/or dedicated hardware such as application specific hardware. Components such as these are unable to be developed readily and easily, and they are difficult to modify after production.
Further, many existing tracking components operate based on theories of clock recovery. These systems are directed to situations where receiving elements track only at a rate at which the physical bits are being clocked into the system, such that data is drawn from a receiving buffer at a rate that matches the rate of the data source. These systems do not address concerns where mere clock rate tracking fails to enable accurate receipt of wireless data.
In addition, if there are errors in the transmission, e.g. in the medium, with a fixed clock rate in the receiver to clock out the bits received in the buffer of the receiver, an underflow condition might occur whereby data is clocked faster than it is received.
In sum, there is a need for systems and methods that can adequately transmit and receive streaming data by, for example, including buffering and diversity transmission features that overcome such drawbacks while maintaining low system complexity.
Systems for the display of digital still or video images are also well known in the art. Typically, such system have included a media processor, connected to a bus, with a display (such as an LCD display) and to a connector, connectable to a removable non-volatile memory, such as NAND memory having digital images stored thereon. The non-volatile memory can also store audio files of music and the like, such as MP3 files, for playback by the media processor, either alone or in connection with the display of the digital images. Typically, however because such a system is a compact system (used to display images that typically are the size of a photo frame), the quality of the speakers of the system to output the audio files is wanting. Thus, there is the need to have quality of speakers that can output the high quality digital audio files that can be processed by the media processor in such a system.